


The Best Mistake

by mythicait



Series: Rowaelin Oneshots [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Morning After, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Can I get some Rowaelin secretly-in-love-with-each-other-best-friends-who-had-drunk-sex fun? And by fun I mean angst.Includes mutual pining, two dumbasses, and a happy ending.





	The Best Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westofmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/gifts).

Aelin jerked awake as her phone blasted music across the room. 

Blindly, she threw her hand out to the side but she hissed when she smacked against the bedside table. She blinked away the last of her sleep and finally focused on what she was seeing. 

That was  _ not  _ her bedside table. And it might not be hers, but she knew this room. 

She felt the mattress move as someone shifted behind her. Eyes fluttering closed, Aelin cursed under her breath and hoped against hope that the person behind her wasn’t who she thought it was. Slowly, to stave off the pounding in her head, Aelin swung her legs over the side of the bed and buried her head in her hands. 

Stark naked, a vicious headache, and what had to be the worst mistake she had ever made. How could she be so godsdamned  _ stupid? _ She had tried so hard not to do this, not to ruin the best thing in her life. 

But all fire did was consume. And Aelin was wildfire incarnate.

“Aelin?”

She flinched at the sound of his voice, rough and deep and entirely too good. Crossing her arms, Aelin covered herself even though he was behind her. In doing so, she caught sight of a bruise marking the curve of her breast. A flash of silver hair and hot green eyes, guttural moans and his tongue on her skin...Aelin cried out as she brought her knees up to her chest, curling into a ball.

“Aelin!” A warm hand pressed against her back and she jerked away to stumble across the floor. Catching a glimpse of the crimson dress she had worn last night, she snagged it off the floor and slipped into it. She was so busy ignoring the elephant in the room that she jumped when she heard it speak again. “You can’t run away from this, fireheart.” 

“Don’t- don’t call me that.”

She could feel his eyes burn into her but she refused to meet them. The second she saw him, she knew she would completely fall apart. 

“I’ve been calling you that for years, Aelin. That’s definitely not going to stop now.” His voice had steel in it and it made her want to simultaneously throw herself into his arms and run for the hills and never come back. She still hadn’t made her choice when she heard him get out of the bed. 

Pressing her back against the wall, Aelin kept her eyes trained on the floor as he strode over. Choking when she saw he hadn’t bothered to even put on his underwear, Aelin slammed her eyes shut and buried her face in her shoulder. 

His warmth spread along her body the longer he stood in front of her and her already nonexistent nerves frayed. When his calloused fingers brushed across her cheek, she whimpered. But she couldn’t help leaning into him, pressing against his hand as he tilted her chin up. 

“Open your eyes, sweetheart,” he whispered. His name left her lips, a warning and a plea for mercy. When he didn’t move, she finally relented, making sure to keep her eyes off the tanned expanse of skin in front of her. 

The look he was giving her seared her to the core. It was tender and hot and determined all at once and her knees went weak under its strength. Her vision blurred and Rowan wiped away the tear that fell. It was the only place he was touching her but she felt him surrounding her, comfort in his heat and the scent of pine and snow. 

“I’m sorry, Rowan,” she whispered, “I fucked all of this up.” 

Shaking his head, he brought his other hand up to frame her face. “You didn’t fuck anything up, fireheart.” Fierce and immovable, Rowan went on. “We got shit-faced drunk and we did something that we’ve both been wanting for a long time.”

Gasping, Aelin felt like she’d been punched in the stomach. “Both?” 

Rowan’s face transformed in a second, his grin joyful and bigger than she had ever seen. “There has never been anyone I have ever loved more than you, Aelin Galathynius.” His smile softened even as it took on a playful tilt. “You’ve just been too caught up in figuring out your own feelings to notice, you stubborn woman.”

“You could have told me sooner, you prick!” 

Rowan laughed as he tugged her into his arms. Relaxing into him, Aelin took her first deep breath of the morning. They stayed that way for a while, quiet and savoring the feeling of holding each other as they worked through their own feelings. 

“-ve you, too…” 

“Hm? You want to repeat that, fireheart?”

Drawing back, with the fire in her eyes that Rowan loved with every piece of him, she repeated herself. “I love you, too, buzzard.” She sounded confident but her lip trembled and her eyes were still wet. 

Leaning down, Rowan pressed his forehead to hers before he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Then another one. And another and another until she was trembling for a better reason and he was nipping at her ear.

“Now, can you please take that dress off and get back in bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole backstory I though up for this one au that might involve Chaol fucking up Aelin's self-confidence so...
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
